


There's Something Different About You

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Sweet, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Kara and Lena go for a walk along the beach. Lena notices that there's something different about Kara both in personality and how she makes her feel.





	There's Something Different About You

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a spur of inspiration so I wrote this. Just ignore any of my mistakes and enjoy the story :)

There's something… different about Kara, and Lena isn’t quite sure what it is. She had seen it first when Kara insisted that Lena join her and her family for Christmas, people don't just do that, so why did Kara?

Also, why was Kara always so incredibly kind and generous to not just friends and family, but strangers too. Okay, maybe being kind to everyone isn't something unusual, but still, most people aren't, so why was Kara?

It was New Year's Eve and the town was throwing its annual New Year's Eve Beach Bash. A Beach party didn't exactly seem like a stellar idea to Lena the first time she'd heard about it; it's the middle of Winter, so why would people willingly gather on a beach until late into the night? But once she was there, Lena couldn't deny the beauty of it all.

Lena wasn't even initially planning on going, but it was Kara who insisted that she did. Again, why did Kara care whether or not she actually went? Sure, they'd spent Christmas together and had gotten closer after that, but it's not like Kara had an obligation to include Lena.

Lena stood at the refreshments table and watched the party and partygoers from a distance. It was nearing midnight, so the majority of parents with young children had already left.

Lena scanned the crowd from where she stood, seeking out the one person who, for some unexplainable reason, always showed her unwavering kindness and generosity.

A smile unconsciously spread across Lena's face when she found Kara in the crowd. Kara looked so carefree and happy as she laughed with her sister, and Lena was happy that Kara seemed so happy.

Maybe Kara could feel Lena's eyes on her, or maybe something deep inside told her to look up at that moment, but, whatever the reason was, Kara looked up and her smile shifted when she locked eyes with Lena. Her smile didn't falter or anything alike, but the emotion and reason behind the smile seemed to change like Kara was now happy for a different reason.

Kara excused herself from Alex, and Lena didn't miss the way that Alex's initial look of confusion at her sister leaving went to a look of… understanding? But, like she knew something that neither Kara nor Lena yet realised, and the smirk on Alex's face also told Lena that whatever that knowledge was, it was funny to Alex.

_What's up with that?_ Lena thought.

"Hey," Kara popped up by Lena's side, that same smile still on her face.

"Hey yourself," Lena greeted her friend(?) Were they friends? Could Lena call Kara her friend? Surely she could, right? Lena spent Christmas with Kara and her family, people who aren't friends don't do that.

"You wanna go for a walk along the beach?" Kara pointed over her shoulder.

"Won't we miss the big countdown?" Lena looked at her watch.

"We'll be back before then. And besides, even though it's really cold, the beach is really beautiful this time of year."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Lena smirked, and there was that same flirty tone that she'd unintentionally used when she'd first met Kara. _Why do I keep doing that?_

"Great!" Kara took Lena's hand and started pulling her away from the crowd, towards a quieter part of the beach where they could start their walk.

Something went through Lena when Kara took her hand, but she couldn't pick what it was. Instead of dwelling on the softness of Kara's hand and the warmth it radiated, Lena attributed it to the punch which she's fairly certain was spiked by one of the other teenagers present at the party. At least that would explain the buzz she felt running through her.

The sand that found its way into Lena's shoes eventually began to irritate her, so she took them off and was so glad she had. The sand was soft and cool, it was a welcomed sensation and Lena revelled in the feeling. She hadn’t been able to do such things previously.

One, because she lived nowhere a beach, and two because her mother would never allow such things.

But now that Lena was leading a far more independent life with her mother only visiting on occasion, Lena enjoyed those small moments that would seem otherwise inconsequential to another person.

"Can I ask you something?" Lena asked as she and Kara walked along the beach. Their hands had long since separated, dangling by their sides, longing to reach out again. Lena missed the contact for some reason and desperately wanted to reach over and take Kara's hand in her own.

"Of course," Kara smiled, which Lena could see in the moonlight, "You can ask me anything."

"How come you're being so nice to me?"

"What'd you mean," Kara stopped and turned to face Lena.

"Like," Lena looked around, as though she was searching her surroundings for the right words, "Why are you being nice to me? I mean, we barely know each other, so why would you be nice to me. And you're not just nice to me even though you don't have to be, you're nice to everyone even if you don't know them. Why is that?"

"Um," Kara pushed her glasses up her nose, "It's just something I do, I guess. Even though my parents died when I was quite young," Lena didn't know that, but remained silent until Kara finished talking, "I would say that I've been quite fortunate. I had a really great life with them for the first thirteen years of my life, and even though they did die, I gained another family that I love me just as much. The Danvers took me in when they didn't have to; if it weren't for their kindness, I could be living a very different life right now, one that maybe isn't as pleasant.

"I feel like being kind to others is my way of paying the world back. I was so lucky to get two families who love me so much, even though they didn't have to; someone may not be as fortunate as me, and they could be in an unpleasant situation. So maybe it's the kindness I show them that makes them feel a bit better."

_You are something else entirely Kara Danvers_ , Lena thought with a flutter in her chest that she couldn't explain, so again, she blamed the punch that had more than likely been spiked with rum.

Kara again adjusted her glasses when Lena didn’t say anything for a minute. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get so deep, but that is why I'm nice."

"Please," Lena snapped out of her thoughts, "don't apologise. I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Oh."

Another moment of silence passed before either of them spoke again.

"I didn't know you were adopted," Lena broke the silence.

"Yeah, it's not something I talk about a lot."

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep," Lena quickly said, worried that she may have forced Kara into telling her about her past.

"You didn't," Kara quickly reassured, smiling when Lena visibly relax again, "I just felt like I could trust you."

_Oh. She trusts me._

A small flutter went through Lena again, which, again, she attributed to the punch that is probably spiked.

"Thank you for trusting me then."

Kara nodded and smiled. "Do you wanna keep going? There's this really cool boulder not too far down which everyone carves their name into. It's kind of a right of passage for everyone in town."

"Sure."

They reached the boulder and Lena carved her name into an empty space, unsure why she was happy that the empty space was just above Kara's name.

Kara wasn't lying about the boulder either. Of course, Lena hadn’t been in town for that long, but she recognised a few last names of her classmates, suggesting that the name carving had been going on for at least two whole generations.

Her and Kara began their walk back to the party and just as Lena could make out the lights from the party, she heard a beeping go off from Kara.

"What's that?" Lena asked.

Kara quickly reached into her pant pocket and pulled out her phone, switching off the alarm. "Happy New Year, Lena," Kara smiled at Lena.

Lena then heard the muffled cheering and applause coming from further up the beach.

"Happy New Year, Kara," Lena smiled back at Kara.

Lena saw it again, that… difference in Kara. Now that Kara and Lena were standing fairly close, Lena could see the softness in how Kara looked at her. But not a softness out of pity or fear of breaking her; it was a softness that appeared to hold a deeper meaning than Lena was ready to contemplate.

Kara is her friend - and Lena is sure of that now - so those other feelings and bubbly, fluttery sensations could wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
